theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage Harpuia
The Rekku General Sage Harpuia is one of the Four Guardians of New Arcadia (formerly of Copy X and Neo Arcadia) and is the group's leader. He is also the supreme commander of the Rekku Army, one of the four elemental defensive forces of his country. Harpuia was constructed by Dr. Ciel when she was 6 years old, along with his companions Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan and Hidden Phantom. Also, he (along with the others) is based off of the original X, and served for a time under the command of Copy X (which he referred to as Master X). During the Reploid Oppression, he was looked up to and admired as the great leader and defender of Neo Arcadia, but he was both despised and feared as 'The Slasher' by the Resistance forces. Before the death of Copy X, Harpuia often came to blows with Zero, and after their first fight he set out to prove himself superior to the Red Raider. During the events of Mega Man Zero 2 however, when he chanced across a defeated Zero, the Rekku General displayed a merciful side and chose not to finish him, instead secretly dropping him off outside of the nearby New Resistance Base. After the return of Copy X and the appearance of Dr. Weil and his minion Omega in Mega Man Zero 3, Harpuia began to have his doubts on if what they were doing was right. He then accused Dr. Weil of using Master X, but was stripped of his position and banished because of it. The other surviving members of the Guardians, Fefnir and Leviathan, were cast out as well. Furious, Harpuia never lost sight of his duty to defend humanity and boldly attacked a powered up Omega in defense of both Neo Arcadia and a helpless Zero. However, he was no match to the powerful titan and was nearly killed. Only through the merciful actions of the Resistance was he saved from certain death, but he did not remain at the Resistance Base once healed. Instead, he left and rejoined his companions in fighting Weil's army in the defense of Neo Arcadia. After a fight with Omega, Zero was nearly killed off by the insane Reploid when lo and behold Harpuia and company appeared to help the Red Raider finish Omega off for good. When Omega exploded, the three Guardians sacrificed themselves to protect Zero from the fireball, and thus did their legacy in the Oppression end. Rebirth Not long after Ragnarok was destroyed, along with Zero and Dr. Weil, Ciel recreated the bodies of the three Guardians that had died as a way of thanks for their help, despite what they had done in the past. By far the most grateful was Harpuia, who had another chance to fulfill his destiny of defending humanity. Even after X, Zero and Axl's return to the city of New Arcadia, Harpuia remained vigilant in the protection of both human and Reploid, never once faltering in his duty to them. Category:MegaMan Characters Category:MegaMan Characters Category:Characters Category:New Arcadian Guardians